


Sleepy Space Buns

by bbyminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, minho's just a sleepy bean, nb!minho, trans!junghee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyminho/pseuds/bbyminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho was drained and really just wanted Junghee to play with his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Space Buns

Minho was tired. Junghee noticed the minute he walked through the front door. It was the week before finals and his schedule was packed with group projects, essays, and studying. Just the night before he had stayed up late working on a paper. Junghee was lucky that her university gave them a few days off before finals. She only had one this semester so she decided to spend the break with Minho at his apartment to keep him functioning because he was bad at self care, especially when stressed. Minho walked to his room without greeting her. He came out in his favorite crop top and comfy short shorts. He plopped down in front of Junghee, handed her his secret box of hair accessories, and looked up at her pouting, “Please play with my hair.” 

“Of course babe,” she nodded. She stoked his hair first and leaned down to give it a comforting kiss. It smelled like strawberries so at least he showered some point today.

She then proceeded to brush out his shoulder length hair with his pink hair brush. She decided to start with a french braid, knowing he liked the feeling of her fingers threading through his hair. Minho sighed in content. She could feel him relaxing more and more each second. 

The next hair style she chose was one of his favorites. She twisted the top half of his hair into two cute space buns and secured them. She then adorned them with little sparkly purple bows. She pulled out her phone, “Minho look how cute you are!”

He took the phone from her and a smile slowly lit up his face. “You’re right,” he blushed, “I do look adorable.” She knew this one would boost his confidence. She’s sure that with all of the stress of school he hadn’t been able to express himself like this so his gender dysphoria was probably draining him as well. She wish he had someone on campus that knew he was nonbinary that could help him out often but for now should would try to be here for him as much as possible.

“Junghee, how are you so good at hair?” he asked, handing her the phone. 

She pulled on a lock of her cropped silver hair, “My noona used to let me play with her hair all the time so I learned that way.”

He finally stood up and joined her on the couch. He leaned on her shoulder, “Thank you, I needed this.” 

“I know,” she said, wrapping her arms around him. “You’ve had a busy day. How about we order Indian food and watch a movie, does that sound good?”

“Yes please,” he sighed, snuggling into her more and relishing in her warmth. 

“You realize that means you’ll have to get off me,” she laughed. She was used to this by now. Minho was the clingiest person she had ever met. He just loved that kind of contact and was always reaching out to hug her or hold her hand.

“Not necessarily,” he giggled, shaking his head cutely. He stood and pulled her up with him. He back hugged her as she went to the kitchen to find the number of the restaurant. Minho had a fear of talking to people he didn’t know on the phone so she called them and ordered their usual. They went back to the couch, with him not letting go once, and discussed their days. Junghee had spent her day in his apartment writing while Minho had finally finished a torturous group project.

He finally let go of her when the door rang but he frowned at the loss of contact. She came back with their food in hand to find him inserting Tangled into his laptop and setting it on the coffee table. Junghee wasn’t surprised at all. Minho usually gravitated towards animated films and this one was his favorite. They ate on the floor in silence, occasionally bumping shoulders and giggling at the movie. Once they finished, they discarded their containers and moved to his bedroom to finish the film. He took down the buns that had started giving him a bit of a headache and let his hair flow free. They both brushed their teeth and washed their faces knowing they wouldn’t feel like doing so later on. They slept in the same bed as they had since childhood. Junghee let him cling to her once more knowing how much it comforted him. The laptop sat on her legs and the colors of the screen danced across Minho’s face. She rubbed his back and gave him occasional kissies as he snuggled closer. Minho knew that he couldn’t ask for a better best friend.


End file.
